1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip recorder, and in particular relates to a chip recorder of which the components are easily replaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A shows a conventional chip recorder 1 with a chip C installed therein. Tin balls (not shown) on the chip C contact the clamps 14 in the chip recorder 1. During chip writing, the chip recorder 1 is mounted on a testing circuit board T, and the clamps 14 electrically connect the chip C and allow the testing circuit board T to write the chip C.
FIG. 1B is an enlarged view of portion A of FIG. 1A, which is a top view of the clamps 14. FIG. 1C is a side view of the clamps 14, in which the clamps 14 are V-shaped. FIGS. 1D and 1E show the clamps 14 clamping the tin balls C1 of the chip C. The clamps 14 are in a V-shaped configuration to clamp the tin balls of the chip for an electrical connection so that the clamps 14 are liable to be damaged and have a shorter life time. Additionally, the ends of the clamps 14 are welded in the through holes 11 of the testing circuit board T. Therefore, it is hard to disassemble the clamps 14 for repair when damaged. Thus, when a single clamp 14 is damaged, the whole chip recorder 1 and the test board T must be replaced, and manufacture cost is increased.